


Параллельные и касательные

by tacitcore



Series: SDCH stuff [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, UNIQ (Band), 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Cursed, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitcore/pseuds/tacitcore
Summary: Чжан Исин, который все еще хочет танцевать
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing/Wang Yi Bo
Series: SDCH stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070366
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Параллельные и касательные

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо бете [2]  
> в панике перед дедлайном не придумала нормальное саммари

1

Отражение Ибо нахмурилось, сразу накинув молодому лицу лет. Впрочем, темные круги от недосыпа его тоже не красили. Хорошо, если удавалось поспать хотя бы пять часов, и так уже пару месяцев. Ван Ибо включил ледяную воду, умылся, сжав зубы, фыркнул.

Шесть утра.

Если удавалось, с утра он занимал свободный зал и тренировался один. Разогреться, повторить, подумать. Он так привык, но здесь это получалось не всегда — помимо него были и другие трудоголики, которые вскакивали ни свет, ни заря. И тогда недовольный Ибо отправлялся на пробежку — он не собирался делить с кем-то свои ценные минуты одиночества. Здесь — особенно ценные.

Свободных залов на этот раз не нашлось, к тому же, на улице заливало, так что пробежка тоже отменялась, отчего у Ван Ибо здорово подпортилось настроение. Пришлось возвращаться в номер и ждать хотя бы до восьми, когда откроют столовую. После завтрака начнется общая тренировка, а пока нужно было чем-то себя занять.

Ибо потянулся на разобранной постели и громко вздохнул. Очень тихо. Так непривычно — он так привык к громкой музыке, вечному шуму чужих разговоров, что уже казалось, что так было всегда. Он возвращался в комнату поздно вечером и засыпал почти сразу, едва приняв душ, порой даже не высушив толком голову — настолько уставал.

И так, оказывается, отвык от тишины.

Ибо прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь, но не слышал ничего, кроме собственного дыхания, ровного и спокойного, и не заметил, как задремал.

_— Ван Ибо? — красивые глубокие глаза чуть округляются от удивления, и легкая улыбка узнавания касается губ Исина._

_Ибо переводит взгляд на его улыбку и незаметно для себя вдруг оказывается совсем близко: так, что можно рукой коснуться. Кожа у Исина идеальная и кажется очень нежной, но что-то удерживает от того, чтобы это проверить. Ах, да: куча народу со всех сторон. Пусть все отвернутся, хоть на секунду…_

_— Ибо? — имя мягко слетает с губ. Исин подается чуть вперед и склоняет голову._

_Ибо не может пошевелиться. Лэй касается его плеча, но прикосновение не чувствуется, будто совершенно невесомое._

_— Ибо? — интересно, откуда такое раскатистое эхо?.._

— Ибо? — кто-то и правда трясет его за плечо, и Ван Ибо с трудом разлепляет глаза.

И видит перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Исина. Челка спадает на глаза, рот чуть приоткрыт.

Красиво, постой так еще, сонно думает Ибо, прищуриваясь.

— Ты чего? Просыпайся! — Лэй трясет его сильнее, и сон снимает моментально.

Ибо вскакивает с постели и врезается в Исина, который явно не ожидал такой прыти и не успел отойти.

— Обед почти. Ты в порядке?

— Что?!

Чжан Исин мимолетно улыбается и треплет его по голове — внутри екает нестерпимо больно:

— Недосып, да? Ладно, ничего, сходи в душ, взбодрись, мы ждем тебя в зале, м. 

Мысли, нахлынувшие сразу же после пробуждения, роились в голове, и потому Ибо даже не нашелся, что ответить. Красным мигающим табло выделялась одна: «Обед? Серьезно?»

Он кивнул в спину капитана и, потерявшись между сном и явью, содрогнулся от стука захлопнувшейся двери.

И никак не мог вспомнить сон, что приснился ему.

2

— Прости, — тихо-тихо, едва слышно прошептал Исин, и от этого горького слова у Цзя Эра у самого в груди что-то болезненно сжалось.

Нет, не извиняйся, сказал он без слов. Ты сделал все, что мог. И даже больше. Куда больше, Лэй.

Ком в груди рос, удушая, не давая вдохнуть — или это он просто сжимал друга слишком сильно, — и очень хотелось забрать у Исина его боль, но что он мог?

Как приятно он пахнет. Джексон прикрыл глаза, отгоняя неуместные мысли, но аромат парфюма, смешанный с теплым, живым запаха тела, забирался в ноздри, раскрашивал ком в груди цветным, протягивал ниточки внутрь, вызывая по телу мурашки.

Черт, Исин…

Джексон чувствовал спиной легкое касание его теплых — почти горячих — ладоней, и этого было так… мало  


> очень громко

  
и так много.

Не печалься так, сказал ему Цзя Эр осторожным поцелуем в щеку. Ты не один — повторяя жест, чуть склонив голову ниже. Я с тобой — достигая губами уголка его рта. Позволь мне — едва-едва прикасаясь к губам.

И Исин ему позволил — с неровным выдохом приоткрыв рот. Сухие, горячие, искусанные губы. Мальчишеская неумелость или же стеснение. Но Джексон и не давил, по чуть-чуть прикасаясь то тут, то там, трогая шершавые губы языком. Ему это нужно — он чувствовал. Может, не совсем это, но так тоже можно, так поможет. 

Цзя Эр не выдержал, коротко вдохнул, целуя глубже. И руки Исина на спине отозвались, сжавшись на миг, выдавая его смущение, будто он не ожидал. Хотя… так оно и было. Точно так же руки сжались, когда Джексон все-таки отстранился — будто не хотели отпускать, и на крохотный миг от этого стало сладко-сладко. Но потом сразу же исчезли, повисли петлями.

— Пойдем? — Джексон ободряюще сжал плечо Исина и заставил себя улыбнуться.

3

Чун Ханьлань деловито помешивал пластиковой ложечкой кофе и зевал, не прекращая.

— Ох, староват я для такого, — сокрушался капитан “Wow Wow Cool Bro”.

Джексон усмехнулся — уж кто-кто, а Уоллес спокойно даст любому из них фору, даром что разменял четвертый десяток.

— Прекратите, вовсе вы и не стары.

Ханьлань улыбнулся ему:

— Рад, что ты так считаешь, Цзя Эр. Как дела у капитана Исина?

Лицо его не выдало, но Джексон, конечно, понял, о чем речь. Все видели, какой вчера был Лэй после съемок, но всем хватало такта и ума не говорить об этом вслух. Все понимали. Ханьлань тоже понимал — и тревожился. 

— Надеюсь, хорошо, — после паузы ответил Джексон.

Вообще, он бы не хотел оставлять Лэя вчера одного. Но не решился.

— Да, — вздохнул Чун Ханьлань. — Это оказалось очень сложно, знаешь?

Знаю, подумал Цзя Эр. Еще как знаю. 

— Думаю, ему лучше сегодня отдохнуть. Вы же справитесь без него, как думаешь? — Уоллес смотрел куда-то в сторону и, казалось, говорит сам с собой, но в голосе слышалась несвойственная ему серьезность.

— Да, думаю да…

— Конечно, — Ханьлань поднялся. — Тогда я поговорю с ним.

— Но, — Джексон вскочил вслед за ним, — Я и сам могу…

— Прости, но, — капитан улыбнулся и положил руку ему на плечо. — Боюсь, тебя он не послушает.

4

Ибо был из тех, кто берет, что хочется, сразу, не разбираясь и без сомнений. И в этой его установке был только один существенный изъян: в отношениях с людьми это не всегда прокатывало. 

Выкинуть капитана из головы оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он думал, и уж, конечно, совсем не шло на пользу то, что он вечно ошивался где-то рядом, приходил на репетиции, обедал с ними, шутил, смеялся…

И Ибо был ужасно зол на себя.

Из-за того, каким слабым себя чувствовал. Из-за того, что не мог порой отвести взгляд. Из-за того, как бесстыдно рассматривал его.

Из-за того, что находил эту слабость приятной.

По крайней мере, хотя бы в репетиционном зале он все еще принадлежал только себе. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока там не появлялся Исин.

И вот опять: правда, заметил он его не сразу. Абсолютно вымотанные товарищи дышали через раз, так что он решил немного смилостивиться. Немного от них будет проку, если загонять их до обморока.

К счастью, Ибо мог сохранять холодный рассудок касательно всего, что касалось танцев. Даже если для этого нужно было просить о помощи капитана.

Вытерев пот со лба, он выдохнул и направился к выходу, где в дверях стоял, скрывая лицо под кепкой, Исин. В последнее время он носил ее, почти не снимая. 

— Хочу кое-что добавить. Поможешь? — он придумал это только что, но идея показалась здравой. Они немного зависли на финале и трезвый взгляд не помешал бы.

— Конечно.

Ибо показал отрезок, с которым возникли проблемы, и отпустил товарищей отдохнуть. Все равно толку от них сейчас мало.

Правда, в тот момент он не думал о том, что они так бодро оставят их с капитаном наедине.

— Давай попробуем начать с arm swing, м, — голос Исина выдернул его из мыслей.

И примерно тогда же в голове родилась тупая и детская идея. Конечно, он знал, как делать арм свинг. И уж тем более знал, как его делать не нужно.

— Чуть выше, — мягко поправил Исин, возвращая его руку в нужное положение. Да, продолжай. Приятно-прохладные пальцы касались кожи и почему-то казались обжигающими. Ибо шевельнул рукой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.

— А, может, добавить что-нибудь контактное? — в горле вдруг пересохло. Ибо ляпнул раньше, чем подумал. А потом задумался: что он имел в виду?

— То есть? — Лэй моргнул и отошел, убрав руку. Но ощущение касания никуда не делось.  


> очень громко

  
Куда же ты.

— Что-нибудь такое, — он развернулся и сделал шаг вперед, врезаясь в Исина. — И отсюда в поддержку.  


> очень громко

  
Что ты несешь.

— Какую? — почему-то Исин играл с ним в эту игру и не отходил, не отводил глаз. И это сводило Ибо с ума — даже больше, чем эта близость. 

— Какая подойдет? — Ибо уже откровенно провоцировал его, придвигаясь ближе. Понимая, что назад пути нет.  


> очень громко

  
Ну и к черту.

— Скажем, эту, — шаг, шаг, и он подхватил Ибо, закружил, держа на одной руке, сумасшедший.  


> очень громко

  
Не могу больше.

Когда карусель прекратилась, он вдруг обнаружил себя в объятиях Исина. И если кто-то может сохранять здравый рассудок в такой ситуации, то это точно не Ибо.

Исин выдохнул ему в рот, и он не выдержал, прикусил его губу, потянулся руками к лицу.

— По… подожди. Кто-то может вернуться, — резонно. Но никто из них не хочет отстраняться, на самом-то деле.

А танцевать со стояком ужасно неудобно.

5

— Привет! Поедим вместе? — Джексон энергично замахал Исину рукой.

— Да, конечно, — отчего-то Исин избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Необычно для него.

— Фух, тяжелый денек, да? — Джексон догнал его и похлопал по плечу.

— М.

Исин смотрел прямо перед собой, ни разу так и не взглянув на Джексона.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет.

Определенно да.

— Хм.

В столовой кормили на редкость отменно, но есть не хотелось. Лэй лениво ковырял палочками лапшу, низко склонившись над тарелкой.

— Исин… Что случилось?

— Ничего, м. С чего ты взял? — Лэй опустил голову еще ниже.

Джексон тихо вздохнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что Чжан Исин окажется таким ранимым? Или дело было вовсе не в этом.

— С того, что у тебя все на лице написано, — мягко произнес Цзя Эр и положил ладонь на его руку. — Расскажи мне.

— Я… не могу.

Джексон помолчал, глядя на свою руку на рукаве Исина. Едва удержался, чтобы не погладить его тонкое запястье.

— Не хочешь есть? 

— М.

— Тогда пойдем, — Цзя Эр встал и потянул его за собой.

— Куда? — Исин резко вскинул на него глаза. И тут же отвел. Ох уж эта его кепка.

— Прогуляемся.

Сопротивляться Лэй не стал. Но и желанием куда-то идти явно не горел. Джексон шел чуть позади, рассматривая опущенную голову капитана. Странно, вчера на репетиции все было хорошо, он похвалил группу Цзя Эра, потом они поджемили вместе… Значит, дело не в том эпизоде в туалете после полуфинала. Но в чем? Может, плохие новости из дома?

В пустом коридоре шаги раздавались особенно гулко. Цзя Эр остановился.

— Ты можешь поделиться со мной всем, знаешь? Чем угодно.

— М, — Лэй даже не остановился. 

— Черт… — Джексон догнал его в два широких шага и остановил, схватив за локоть. — Исин.

— Прости, я…

— За что ты извиняешься? Посмотри на меня!

Исин повернулся, но изменилось мало что: опущенного лица из-под козырька кепки видно не было, только чуть искривленный рот.

— Эй, — Джексон протянул руку, касаясь его щеки, но Исин едва заметно дернулся, будто избегая его.

Только этого не хватало.

— Почему ты не смотришь на меня?

— Я… не могу, — правда, весь его вид выдает желание совершенно обратное. 

Джексон подходит еще на шаг и притягивает Лэя к себе, перемещая ладонь на его затылок. Исин нервно и коротко вздыхает, явно сдерживаясь.

— Just relax, — тихо, почти на ухо. — Too much stress on you.

Исин кладет голову ему на плечо. Джексон выдыхает, и ощущение такое, будто все это время он не дышал. Рука сама просится пригладить короткие волосы у основания шеи и Цзя Эр не сдерживает ее. Чужое дыхание щекочет где-то у плеча, и это совершенно невыносимо. Ладонь опускается ниже, проводя вдоль позвоночника.

— Отдохни сегодня. Мы справимся, — мягко произносит Джексон, едва-едва заныривая пальцами под свободную футболку. Кожа мягкая, прохладная. 

Черт, остановиться бы.

Легкий прогиб в спине, образовавшийся в ответ на касание, можно было трактовать двояко: то ли Лэй пытался избежать щекотных пальцев, то ли захотел приблизиться.

— Отдохни. Обещаешь? — Джексон выдавил вполне сносную для ситуации улыбку и медленно отстранился. И, конечно, не упустил из внимания, как Исин подался было навстречу, не желая отдаляться. 

— М.

А руки выдали его с потрохами: будто случайно он зацепился кончиками пальцев за ладонь Джексона, и держал так какое-то время.

И, наконец, улыбнулся.

6

Ибо знал заранее, что в ночь перед финалом не сможет уснуть. Даже не пытался. Сначала втупую гонял телевизор, не особо задумываясь, что происходило на экране, мыслями находясь где-то далеко. Вовсе не от волнения или липкого страха: его разбирал дикий мандраж. Юношеский, горячий азарт, и совершенно невозможно было ждать еще десять часов. Пусть он и знал, что съемки финала, которые, при всем прочем, будут проходить в режиме прямого эфира, будут длиться много часов, заставить себя заснуть все же не мог.

Девушка на экране рассказывала о последних новостях. Ван Ибо с шумным вздохом упал на постель. Так не годится. Он забарабанил пальцами по простыне. Финальный батл (а в том, что он до него дойдет, Ибо даже не сомневался) будет в самом-самом конце, спустя часов шесть трансляции, и если не отдохнуть сейчас хоть немного, можно и не дотянуть. 

Сна, правда, ни в одном глазу.

Мысли беспорядочно пружинили в голове мячиками для пинг-понга, перескакивая с темы на тему. Батл. По прогнозу завтра дождь. Исин. Надо бы открыть окно. Батл. Исин. Кто еще пройдет в финал. Батл. Ян Кай. Бубу. Исин. 

Исин.

Ван Ибо резко сел в постели. В беспорядочном хаосе мыслей одна крутилась с завидным постоянством. 

Когда он в спешке выходил из номера с одной курткой в руках, других мыслей в голове уже не было.

Два часа ночи — показали часы в коридоре. Хотя вряд ли он спит. 

Совершенно точно не спит.

Потому что если спит, Ибо разбудит.

Стук в дверь посреди ночи показался оглушающим — впрочем, таким и был. А от того, что в замке закопошились почти сразу, довольно екнуло внутри.

— А, Ван Ибо. Проходи-проходи, — громким шепотом встретил его совершенно не удивленный Чун Ханьлань. — Ну, не стой на пороге.

Ибо проморгался, но морок не исчез. На деревянных ногах он вошел в комнату.

Диммер был почти выкручен, и после яркого, почти больнично-белого света коридора гостиная казалось погруженной в полной мрак.

— Я догадывался, что ты зайдешь, — Ханьлань лукаво подмигнул ему и кивнул куда-то вглубь комнаты. — Пойдем, поможешь.

В голове, вспугнутые мягким движением диммера, мигом зароились мысли одна страннее другой. Ван Ибо героически отмел их все: да ты чего, это же _Ханьлань_.

— Что-то он совсем сдал к финалу, — пожаловался Ханьлань. — А я ему говорил: Исин, нельзя столько нервничать. Знаешь, и плечи как каменные. И как завтра думаешь всю трансляцию выдержать?

— М, — Исин, растекшийся по дивану, ответил тихо и односложно. По характеру звука можно было представить, что ему жутко хочется спать. Или — что он жутко не хотел говорить.

Но Ибо интересовало не это. Ибо интересовала обнаженная спина Исина с красными, горячими даже на вид плечами.

— Я даже промять не могу, — сокрушенно вздохнул Чун, складывая руки на груди. — Может, у тебя получится. Руки вон какие сильные, не просто же так с би-боями тусуешься. 

— А? — Ибо вздрогнул неожиданно даже для себя.

— Ну, плечики разомни. А мне уж спать пора. А то боюсь, тоже не выдержу завтра, — будто в подтверждение своих слов Чун Ханьнань широко и с чувством зевнул.

И глянул на часы, после паузы добавив:

— Ужас, уже так поздно. Ну, оставляю его на тебя, — ладонь, легко хлопнувшая по плечу, по ощущению весила не меньше тонны. 

Исин громко застонал и заерзал на диване:

— Что ты наделал, чудовище?! Не могу пошевелиться…

Всколыхнувшиеся в ответ мысли утихомирить оказалось чуть сложнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Э-э-э… капитан? — дверь тихонечко скрипнула, провожая Ханьланя. Теперь они одни. Внутри у Ибо сладко екнуло, но это он тоже задавил. Пока.

— А? Ван Ибо, ты? Блин, не могу пошевелиться, что-то защемило, прости.

— А… ничего. Помочь?

— М, — вроде утвердительно. Да и какие тут могут быть еще варианты.

Ван Ибо присел на край дивана. Он кучу раз представлял, как касается этих плеч, проводит пальцами вниз по спине. Исин такой бледный, с ума сойти. Будто фарфоровый. Ибо положил ладони на плечи, чуть сжимая, чтобы понять, где и что могло зажать.

— Ай, — Исин встрепенулся, и Ибо тут же отнял руки.

— Больно?

— Холодные. Руки у тебя холодные.

— А. Прости.

— Да нет, это даже приятно.

Ну еще бы. Сейчас я покажу тебе, как может быть при…  


> очень громко

  
...тормози, Ибо.

Ого, и правда зажаты. Будто Исин весь день ходил со втянутой в плечи головой. Да, так бывало и у него самого: от перенапряжения, стресса, еще бог знает чего, мышцы стягивали плечи и шею цепями, тяжелые, воспаленные. 

Ибо не был мастером по массажу, но работу Ханьланя оценил: спазмы, разогретые руками, чуть размягчились, и можно было вкладывать больше сил.

— Ай, — Исин вздрогнул, но на этот раз Ибо рук не отнял. Слишком поглощен был процессом.

Блин. Массаж — это так… возбуждающе.

Или возбуждающе то, как ерзает капитан, уходя от совсем уж болезненных касаний?

Все. Абсолютно все.

В штанах стало неудобно и тесно.

Наконец, руки начали сдавать и у самого Ибо — он очень хорошо понимал теперь чувства Ханьланя. Они покалывали и горели от смешанного жара. Стыдно, но хотелось понюхать ладони. 

— Все, наверное, — выдал Ибо, убирая руки. Едва сдержавшись, чтобы не провести ими вдоль всей спины: от плеч до поясницы.

— Ува-а-а… Я сейчас умру.

Ибо ухмыльнулся.

— Пойду руки помою.

— М.

6.5

Джексон не мог уснуть. Совершенно понятное, знакомое чувство. Бодрствование тоже удавалось с трудом, но сон не шел, выматывая несвоевременной бессонницей. На третьем часу ночи он сдался, отказавшись от попыток отрубиться, и взял в руки телефон.

Вот бы сейчас…

Мысль, от которой он старательно убегал все это время, вновь и вновь настигала его. Наконец, Джексон сдался, позволил ей завладеть собой:  


> очень громко

  
вот бы сейчас к Исину.

Цзя Эр пялился в телефон, не отражая ни уведомлений на экране, ни времени.

Второй бастион пал, когда он открыл диалог.

_jacksonwang: спишь?_

Экран потух, но ответа не было. Джексон вздохнул, готовый отложить телефон, но устройство мигнуло экраном и выдало короткое.

_layzhang: да_

Джек он скривился от света и разблокировал телефон. Какое-то время гипнотизировал иероглифы и набрал:

_jacksonwang: а ну ладно спокойной ночи_

И вскоре уснул. Крепко и без снов.

7

Ибо мыл руки долго, тщательно, раздумывая о чем-то отвлеченном. Дико хотелось подрочить в душе, еще больше — броситься на размякшего Исина. Ван Ибо сполоснул лицо водой, выкрутив холодную воду на максимум.

Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Исин задремал. Неудобно вывернув голову, сжимая в руке телефон: если его так оставить, то все их с Ханьланем усилия пропадут зазря.

Ван Ибо присел на колени перед диваном. Лицо капитана оказалось близко-близко — только руку протяни. Исин вздохнул во сне и смешно сморщил нос.

Ибо смотрел на него, кажется, целую вечность, а потом мягко подхватил сонное тело.

— Пошли.

— М-м-м…

— Спать пошли.

— Идти?

— Ага. Немножко.

Исин зевнул и завалился на Ибо. Такой тяжелый… Но тяжесть приятная, до дрожи приятная. Невольно представилось, как Лэй ложится на него, пригвождает к постели.  


> очень громко

  
ох, Ибо, прекращай.

Спальню нашли без приключений: апартаменты типовые, легко сориентироваться. Ван Ибо не выдержал, рухнул вслед за капитаном, упавшим сразу же, то ли завидев, то ли почувствовав близость постели, и сразу же оказался погребен. Ах да, приятная тяжесть. Рука Исина удобно легла поперек груди, отрезая путь к отступлению. Будто кто-то собирался бежать. Ибо кое-как дотянулся до телефона в кармане и поставил будильник. Повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, и расхрабрился настолько, что по-хозяйски обнял капитана, уткнувшись лбом в висок.

И уснул. Крепко и без снов. 

8

В итоге не победил ни один из них. Ибо вышел в финал, но Ян Кай полностью оправдал свою репутацию: ни у кого не было и малейших сомнений в его победе. Но после трансляции, за кулисами и без камер, команда Исина чествовала как победителей обоих. Шутка ли: дойти до финала крупнейшего шоу. А потом вскорости все разъехались: по студиям, тренировкам, записям.

И в финальном интервью капитанов Исин мало говорил, улыбался немного грустно и в конце сказал, не глядя ни на журналистку, ни в камеру:

— Я хотел потанцевать. Вот и все.


End file.
